Safety, security and convenience regarding sports equipment are high priorities for sports enthusiasts. One of the types of popular sporting equipment includes load carriers, including fork mounted bicycle load carriers. Securement of a bicycle on such a load carrier generally involves the removal of the front wheel of a bicycle, thus leaving the front fork of the bicycle unoccupied. The front fork is then fixed to a skewer on a fork mount of a rack. The skewer can generally be tightened to varying degrees, and in some cases a locking mechanism can be provided to reduce the chance of theft.